On This Rainy Day, You Become Mine
by uchiruno
Summary: Beautiful Summer sequel/ WB Headcanon Challenge No.9/ "Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan memaksakan dirimu." / "Menunggunya? Kenapa?" / "-aku hanya merasa bahagia. Apa itu aneh?" / "Begini tidak akan menyakitimukan?" / "Kenapa saat malam itu kau menciumku?" / "Sasuke-kun, kau hanya boleh menyium kekasihmu saja.Mengerti?" / "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan menjadi kekasihku?" / Mind to RnR? :D


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Rated : Bebas :)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Tema : WB Headcanon challenge no.9**

_Suatu hari yang berhujan di Konoha, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berbagi payung dan pulang bersama-sama._

**Warning : **Beautiful Summer sequel, OOC (maybe), typo(s) dan tidak menjamin kepuasan :D amin sih menghibur hehe_  
_

.

**On This Rainy Day, You Become Mine**

**(uchiruno)**

.

.

.

Musim panas pun berakhir. Tidak ada lagi matahari yang dengan santainya bertengger di tengah-tengah langit diselimuti oleh awan-awan putih, tidak ada lagi tanah kering, tidak ada lagi kupu-kupu dan binatang-binatang kecil berterbangan, bermain di antara bunga-bunga dan semak-semak. Terik matahari yang menyengat sudah meredup, membuat angin yang berhembus di Desa Konoha ikut berubah bersama iklim yang ada.

Meski masih tengah hari, langit terlihat gelap -tidak berwarna kebiruan cerah lagi melainkan berwarna abu-abu dengan awan-awan gelap yang berarak dengan bebas di langit sana. Toko-toko yang membuka tenda di pinggir jalan sudah tidak begitu ramai dan kebanyakan sudah tutup. Pakaian yang dipakai oleh warga Konoha pun turut berubah lebih tertutup dan mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan satu barang yang paling berguna di tengah waktu seperti ini -payung.

Perlahan titik-titik gelap menandai jalan-jalan di Konoha. Orang-orang mengadahkan kepalanya memastikan hujan mulai datang siap membasahi segala yang berada di bawah langit. Butiran-butiran air turun dari atas langit membuat orang-orang yang tengah berjalan santai di jalan berlari-lari mencari tempat berteduh, orang yang hendak melanjutkan perjalanan membuka payung mereka dan orang-orang yang berada di 'istana' kecilnya sendiri memutuskan untuk membuat hidangan hangat untuk dibagi bersama keluarga.

"Semuanya aku pulang dulu ya!" Gadis itu tengah berteriak -mohon pamit pada mereka yang berada di ruang keperawatan rumah sakit.

Sakura Haruno gadis yang lagi-lagi menjadi tokoh utama di cerita ini mengambil benda pentingnya, berlari keluar rumah sakit dan membuka benda yang dibawanya itu -payung merah mudanya dengan motif polkadot putih. Lagi-lagi siang ini hujan, sama seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya. Cuaca di Konoha memang sedang tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini. Selepas musim panas yang baru saja usai, hujan tak henti-hentinya menyiram Konoha.

Di hari yang basah ini Sakura dan teman-teman satu timnya -pada saat _genin_ dulu memutuskan untuk berkumpul dan berlatih fisik bersama dengan guru mereka tercinta. Ya, mengingat mereka sudah beranjak dewasa dan memiliki urusan masing-masing, sulit sekali rasanya untuk berkumpul. Sebab itulah saat ini Sakura pulang dari rumah sakit lebih cepat dari biasanya dan segera bergegas berlari ke tempat mereka biasa berkumpul -di pojok Desa Konoha yang masih terdapat pepohohan dan tanah lapang.

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke dan Kakasi -hm! akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka lagi setelah sekian lama. Tunggu dulu. Sasuke? Waktu bersama? Lama?

Deg

Sekelibat potongan kejadian atau sebut saja waktu-waktu saat terakhir dia bertemu Sasuke membuat jantungnya seperti diremas kuat dari dalam. Astaga. Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana bibir tipis pria itu mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Rona merah muda pun muncul di wajah Sakura. "Ke-kejadian itu," ucap Sakura malu entah pada siapa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir ingatan yang mampir di benaknya barusan.

Perlahan Sakura memegang dadanya, memastikan perasaannya sekarang. Jujur, sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke lewat kejadian itu. Tidak tidak tidak! Sakura tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut sebelum perasaannya hanyut terbawa oleh pikirannya yang belum tentu benar. Tapi sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Sasuke setelah 2 minggu lamanya tidak bertemu. Bahkan ia merasa hatinya belum siap melihat sosok Sasuke hari ini.

Membayangkan keturunan Uchiha itu berdiri di hadapannya saja ia sudah kebingungan. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap nanti? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa ia akan kuat menatap sepasang mata_ onyx_ itu? Ah! Sakura malah merasa semakin mumet sekarang.

.

.

.

Oke, keberuntungan tidak memihak pada Sakura hari ini -sepertinya. "Kemana mereka itu?"

Sakura mengusap pelipisnya yang basah dan dengan tatapan kecewa Sakura melihat tempat latihan mereka yang kosong tanpa siapapun di sana. Ya tak ada seorang pun, meskipun Sakura yakin ia tadi saja berangkatnya telat tapi apa-apaan ini. Bahkan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Apa mereka sudah meninggalkan Sakura lebih dulu? Atau mereka memang tidak datang?

"Ah! Menyebalkan menyebalkaaan!" Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan ia menhentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah membuat tanah yang basah itu sedikit terangkat.

Sakura melupakan satu hal. Seenaknya ia melepaskan pegangannya pada payung merah muda polkadot yang dibawanya. Angin kencang bertiup ke arahnya dan dengan mudahnya membawa payung kecil itu terbang entah kemana. Sakura sempat mengejar, namun ketinggian payungnya yang terbawa itu jauh di atas jangkauan Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeram frustasi, "Sungguh ini bukan hari baik untukku!"

Sakura segera berlari ke arah pohon besar dan rimbun yang ada di sana, ya satu-satunya pohon yang ada di sana. Dengan cekatan Sakura langsung berlari ke arah pohon itu dan berteduh di sana. Hujan mulai deras dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk pulang ke rumahnya dengan hujan-hujanan. Sakura melihat kesekelilingnya. Sepi. Bahkan jarak pandangnya tidak jauh, mengingat hujaman air hujan membuat pandangannya terhalangi ribuan air hujan yang tengah meluncur ke permukaan.

Sakura berjongkok dan merapatkan dirinya ke pohon besar itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menumpunya di atas kedua lututnya. Dingin. Suhu di Konoha mulai menurun beriringan dengan waktu hujan yang semakin lama. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengah lipatan tangannya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Jika nanti ada yang datang sudah pasti ia akan menghajar teman-temannya tak terkecuali gurunya itu. Bisa-bisanya membuat seorang gadis menunggu sendirian di tengah hujan begitu lama. Sungguh naas sekali. Ditambah lagi bayang-bayang Sasuke dan pikiran mengenai mereka yang sering menghantui Sakura di malam hari tiba-tiba muncul dan menggentayangi dirinya saat ini -membuatnya semakin menutupi wajahnya dan memikirkan perasaannya.

Tuk

Sakura merasa ada yang menyentuk kepalanya. Apa itu? Sakura hanya berpikir mungkin ada benda yang jatuh dari atas pohon dan mengenai kepalanya. Sial! Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini? Apa keberuntungan sedang berlari menjauhi dirinya?

Tuk

Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa suatu yang kecil dan agak lancip mengenai ujung kepalanya. Cukup sudah kesabaran Sakura, _mood_nya sungguh tidak bagus saat ini. "Arg! Apa-apan sih!?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan ia menangkap sepasang kaki di hadapannya. Warna pakaian itu.. Sakura terdiam. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan -

-ia membatu.

"S-sasuke-_kun_," bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke menatapnya intens. Pria itu tengah berdiri tegap_ plus_ sebuah payung hitam yang dipegangnya -melindunginya dari siraman air hujan. "Sedang apa kau? Seperti kucing yang hilang," komen Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang tengah memojokkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar, meringkuk kedinginan, sendirian dengan wajah putus asa dan di tengah hujan seperti ini.

Sakura rasanya masih membatu. Kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya terasa tertahan. Wajahnya memanas seketika, ia tidak mau menatap mata pria yang masih terlihat mengawasinya itu. "Menunggu kalian 'kan?" jawabnya.

Sasuke yang merasa terjawab langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan memang tidak ada siapapun di sana selain mereka berdua.

"Lalu mana payungmu?"

Pria berdarah Uchiha itu melihat keadaan Sakura yang sedikit basah dan yang mengganggu pikiriannya apakah Sakura sudah berada di sini sebelum hujan datang? Itu berarti sudah sangat lama 'kan?

Sakura menggeleng. "Entah, ia terbang begitu saja. Angin sangat kencang," terang Sakura apa adanya.

Sasuke menatapnya iba. Sejak kapan Sasuke mempunyai tatapan dan belas kasih seperti itu, entahlah. Ia membungkukkan badannya lalu sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Ia memajukan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam payung hitam itu. "Sudahlah, mereka tidak akan datang. Lebih baik kembali saja," ajak Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya -memberanikan menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia menangkap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya lembut sambil menawarkan pulang bersama dan itu membuat sepenggal kejadian musim panas itu muncul kembali. Matanya terfokus pada rahang Sasuke yang kokoh dan bibir tipis yang saat itu sudah pernah me-arg! Sakura menepuk dahinya lumayan keras.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Gadis ini aneh. Ya, aneh begitu ia melihatnya dari pertama tadi. Gadis itu terlihat lesu, tidak ceria dan enerjik seperti setiap saat melihat kehadirannya. Aneh.

"A-a-aku tidak apa."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang satunya -yang tidak memegang apapun.

Sakura menghiraukan uluran tangan Sasuke dan mencoba berdiri sendiri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, entah bagaimana ia harus berjalan pulang bersama Sasuke di tengah hujan -apa yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti? Rasanya canggung sekali setiap penggalan kejadian itu terus bermunculan di benak Sakura. "A-ah Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu untuk minum teh dulu? Dan kita bisa membeli beberapa makanan kecil. Ayo!" Suara itu keluar begitu saja.

Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Sasuke segera mengejarnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang payung lebih tinggi dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Mereka berjalan beriringan, menggunakan payung yang sama. Tenggelam dalam suara pantulan air hujan yang terkena tanah, dengan lincah mereka menghindari genangan-genangan air di jalan dan mulut mereka berdua tetap terdiam, tertutup rapat.

Kali ini Sakura tidak berinisiatif untuk membuka forum pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, padahal biasanya gadis ini sangat mendominasi perbincangan antara mereka berdua. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat sebuah rumah kecil seperti kedai. Bangunan itu tersusun dari kayu-kayu berwarna coklat tua dengan beberapa pot berisikan bunga-bunga kecil tersusun di dekat pintu dan tergantung di dekat jendela.

"Itu tempatnya," ucap Sakura sambil menunujuk kedai kecil namun terlihat manis itu.

Sampailah mereka di depan pintu dan Sakura menggeser pintu kedai perlahan. Di dalam ada seorang gadis muda dengan wanita tua yang menggunakan celemek.

"Selamat datang," sapa gadis itu dengan ramah ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasuke masuk dan menuntun mereka berdua untuk duduk di meja tamu dekat dengan jendela. Sakura berjalan duluan sebab Sasuke terlebih dahulu melipat payungnya dan menyederkan payungnya di muka pintu -membuat tetesan-tetesan air yang masih tertingal di payung hitam milik Sasuke mengalir turun membuat sedikit genangan air di lantai kayu kedai itu.

Sakura terlihat menunjuk beberapa menu sambil tersenyum manis pada gadis yang membantu wanita tua yang dikenal sebagai neneknya untuk melayani tamu-tamu yang datang ke sini. "Sasuke-kun kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura begitu Sasuke menyusul dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebrang Sakura.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tinggal kau sebutkan saja apa yang ingin kau minum dan makan. Kenapa terserah padaku?" Sakura terdengar sedikit menuntut.

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Aku percaya padamu. Kau tau yang terbaik," jawab Sasuke sedikit eer malu-malu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela melihat entah apa yang ada di luar.

Blush

Wajah Sakura memanas. Lagi-lagi, selalu lagi-lagi seperti ini. Ia 'benci' situasi ini.

"Jadi?" tanya gadis itu memotong kecanggungan yang tengah meliputi mereka.

"Semua yang kupesan jadi, hm jadikan dua."

Setelah Sakura menjawab gadis itu segera melenggang pergi dan membantu neneknya di dapur. Sudah tertinggal mereka berdua -Sakura dan Sasuke, Sasuke berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kau di rumah sakit tadi?" tanyanya masih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Sakura tertegun. _Hey_, sejak kapan Sasuke begitu peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan? Sakura meremas roknya pelan. "Kenapa begitu peduli?" Sakura melontarkan kalimat yang sama seperti Sasuke tanyakan padanya.

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan juga langsung menoleh dan menatap gadis itu. Sasuke tidak membalas, namun yang ia lihat Sakura memasang wajah datarnya dan tanpa -senyuman.

"Lalu apa kau dapat libur lagi?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan lagi dengan pertanyaannya yang lain.

"Tch. Entahlah, memangnya ada perlu apa kau?" Sakura menjawab dengan datar. Setengah mati ia mencoba menahan luapan rasa senangnya mendengar Sasuke yang begitu perhatian. Entah sejak kapan pria itu jadi bisa bicara santai dengannya. Harusnya saat ini wajah Sakura memerah dengan degupan jantung yang berpacu cepat memompa darah ke wajahnya. Tapi tidak boleh sekarang, ya tidak boleh.

Tak lama kemudian semua pesanan mereka datang. Sakura segera menarik teh yang ia pesan mendekat ke jangkauannya. Ia membiarkan uap panas dari teh itu keluar dengan tiupan kecil Sakura membuat teh itu bisa segera diminum segera.

Diam-diam, Sasuke terus mengamati gerak-gerik gadis yang tengah menyantap kue-kue kecil dan segelas teh di hadapannya ini. Ada yang aneh dengan temannya itu. Sasuke tahu Sakura biasanya tidak akan bersikap begini dan mungkin ia terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya mengenai apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Ia sengaja memancing Sakura dengan 'sikap'nya yang tidak biasa. Namun Sakura cukup keras kepala untuk menahan perasaannya.

"Kalau kau ada libur, datanglah ke rumahku," ajak Sasuke dan mulai meneguk tehnya. "Kau bisa mengisi halamanku seperti yang kau mau. Ya, membuatnya lebih hidup 'kan?"

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke. Ia berharap agar lawan bicaranya itu tidak mengucapkan hal-hal yang menyangkut dengan musim panas kemarin dan tidak! Ia harus menekan perasaan ini. Sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan menyusahkan dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan macam ini. Dimana ia merasa bahwa Sasuke memang miliknya, ada untuk dirinya, ia hanya tidak mau terus berharap pada impian kosong yang mungkin entah kapan akan terwujud.

Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh sikap dinginnya. Ini di luar karakter Sasuke yang bisa bertanya begitu banyak dan bisa mengatakan hal yang terdengar sangat indah di pendengaran Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Sakura mencoba menghentikan ucapan Sasuke yang ia dengar terus menerus sejak tadi. Sasuke bahkan tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Sakura sehingga Sakura sendiri yang harus mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu padang dengan Sasuke. Ini menyesakkan.

Mungkin ini terkesan berlebihan tapi bisakah kalian bayangkan menunggu cinta kalian begitu lama, dengan segala tangisan dan ketegaran, menerima celaan dan omongan jahat orang lain, menunggu dan cintamu ada di hadapanmu. Ia datang seakan merengkuhmu, memberikanmu suatu cahaya harapan yang entah apa artinya. Terselip rasa ragu, rasa takut akan kehilangan dan kita takut apakah ini hanya cahaya harapan yang kita ciptakan sendiri atau memang ada.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya hari-hari sebelumnya ia memikirkan hal ini hanya saat hendak tidur dan tidak ingin begitu memusingkannya. Tapi entahlah, kecupan singkat dari seorang Uchiha ini bisa membuatnya terus terikat dengan perasaannya.

Sakura memainkan jemarinya sendiri yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja -menutupi kegugupannya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai kecupan itu. Ada artinya ataukah kosong?

"Lain kali ajarkan aku banyak hal. Aku menunggunya," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Jantung Sakura berpacu lebih cepat lagi dan lagi. "Menunggunya? Kenapa?" Sakura mencoba memancing pembicaraan ini. Siapa tahu ini bisa memberikan suatu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Entahlah-" Sakura pun mengerutkan dahinya melukiskan kekecewaannya. "-aku hanya merasa bahagia. Apa itu aneh?"

Matanya pun terbelalak. Itu semua, semua kalimat yang Sasuke lontarnya semuanya hampir sama dengan kalimat-kalimat yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya kepada pria itu. Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dalam sakunya, menaruhnya di atas meja dan berjalan menjauhi meja yang ia tempati dengan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita cepat kembali." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam kepada Sang Pemilik kedai dan segera mengambil payung hitam milik Sasuke di muka pintu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sopan.

Ia membuka payung itu dan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Sasuke nampak menyusul Sakura dan menarik tangan gadis itu. "Sebentar."

Sakura tak menggubrisnya. Ia bahkan sedikit menyentakkan tangannya hendak meminta Sasuke untuk melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan Sasuke, kau menyakiti pergelangan tanganku!" Suara Sakura terdengar meninggi.

Sedetik kemudian cengkraman Sasuke mengendur. Sakura merasa dilepaskan namun semua pikiran itu sirna saat ia merasakan Sasuke menautkan jarinya pada jari-jari lentik milik Sakura. Apa-apaan ini.

"Begini tidak akan menyakitimu 'kan?"

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya. "Berikan payungnya padaku."

Sakura diam. Jantungnya hendak melompat keluar saat ini. Ya, saat ini juga. Dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya Sakura menahan dirinya untuk lebih tenang, tidak boleh terlihat gugup atau semacam itu. "Biarkan aku yang bawa," ucap Sakura meninggikan kedudukan payung itu -menyesuaikan dengan tinggi Sasuke. "Kan aku yang menumpang padamu hahaha," tawa kecil Sakura akhirnya terdengar, meski entah mengapa Sasuke tahu itu tidak tulus membuatnya menggeleng pelan.

Keduanya berjalan penuh kesunyian. Ini biasa, bukan? Tapi keduanya sendiri ingin bicara dan masing-masing dari mereka entah mengapa sulit sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari dalam hati mereka. Ini bukan Sakura yang kita tahu, dan bukan pula Sasuke yang kita tahu. Mereka begitu jauh dari karakter mereka hari ini entah kenapa. Entah lagi? Ya mereka sendiri bahkan tidak tahu.

Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya. Gadis itu terdiam dengan wajah datar, namun dengan jelas Sasuke tahu Sakura seperti menahan sesuatu dan sedang berpikir akan sesuatu. Biasanya dengan sedikit kata yang menurutnya biasa saja sudah bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan Sakura. Gadis itu akan tersenyum padanya, menyoba lebih dekat dengannya, wajahnya memerah dan gelagapan di depannya. Sasuke menyukai itu. Ia menikmati dan menyukai saat-saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan penuh damba.

Sakura bisa merasakan genggaman Sasuke terasa menguat.

"Kau berbeda hari ini. Ada apa?" Sasuke membuang segala gengsinya dan mengutarakan sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya. "Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Sakura bungkam. Ia tidak berniat menjawab sebab ia sendiri tidak tahu jika ia berbeda hari ini.

"Kau tidak menunjukkan senyumanmu seperti biasa."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersentak. Senyuman? Seperti biasa? Apakah Sasuke memperhatikannya? Menerima semua senyuman yang Sakura berikan pada pria itu dengan tulus.

Sakura bahkan tidak ada niat untuk menjawab dan Sasuke pun menghela nafas frustasi. Namun tak lama kemudian Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu Sasuke?" -_Hey_! Mana embel-embel _kun_ yang sering kau gunakan itu.

Sasuke menyiritkan alisnya. "Lakukan? Apa?" Sasuke melupakan satu hal.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sasuke juga berhenti melangkah. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa saat malam itu kau menciumku?" akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar.

Sasuke tertegun. Itukah yang membuat Sakura berubah? Itukah yang membuat Sakura berbeda dan bersikap sedikit dingin padanya?

"Aku butuh kepastian Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau lakukan itu tiba-tiba?" Sakura menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke. Dan mereka pun berhadapan di bawah payung hitam yang melindungi mereka dari air hujan yang masih saja awet sampe sekarang.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke asal. Jujur saja jika ditanya mengapa ia juga tidak punya jawabannya. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan, hm? "Apa ada yang salah?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Apa? Tidak ada alasannya?

Sakura langsung megnhentakkan tangannya membuat jari mereka yang saling bertautan terlepas. Sampil menahan tangisannya Sakura memukul dada Sasuke pelan. "Apa kau gila Sasuke_-kun_? K-kau tidak bisa begitu dengan perempuan!"

"Apa menurutmu ada yang salah jika seorang pria mencium seorang perempuan, hn?" Sasuke menjawab apa adanya. Itu yang memang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Baginya, tidak ada yang salah.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan segera meluapkan emosinya. Tidak ada lagi rahasia di antaranya dan Sasuke, tidak lagi! "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Sasuke-_kun_! Kau tahu, aku ini mencintaimu dan kurasa kau menyadari hanya dengan bersamamu saja sudah membuatku senang, membuatku memerah dan membuat jantungku seperti ingin meledak. Apa hanya aku yang merasa begitu Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau akhirnya melihatku sekarang? Jika tidak, beritahu aku sekarang juga, kau tahu ini bukan masalah salah atau tidak tapi ini fatal untukku sendiri Sasuke-_kun_. Aku..a-aku takut berharap. Bisakah kau mengerti?" ucap Sakura panjang lebar. Nafasnya memburu dan setetes air mata keluar dari celah matanya -mengalir pelan di pipi mulusnya.

Emosinya meluap begitu saja dan ya Sakura bahkan tidak menyangka ia akan mengatakan semuanya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau hanya boleh menyium kekasihmu saja. Mengerti?" Sakura memelankan suaranya yang sempat meninggi tadi dan kemudian menyeka air matanya.

Habislah Sakura! Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Sasuke sehabis ini. Bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk dan menatap Sasuke ia sudah tidak sanggup sekarang.

Sasuke dapat melihat tangan Sakura bergetar -pasti gadis itu menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang masih terangkat menahan beban payung yang dipegangnya. Tubuh gadis itu merapat dengannya, payung hitam itu terjatuh -membuat ribuan air hujan segera menerkam mereka berdua yang tanpa perlindungan.

Sekali lagi. Yak, sekali lagi Sasuke menghapus jarak dengan gadis itu -seolah-olah ingin bersatu berbagi rasa, mengalirkan perasaannya melalui kecupan yang ia layangkan pada Sakura sekali lagi. Sekali lagi.

Awalnya Sakura hendak menolak, tapi melihat -ah tidak! Tapi merasakan ciuman Sasuke yang penuh dengan tuntutan mau tidak mau Sakura turut memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan semua perasaannya pada Sasuke yang mungkin tidak dapat terucap bisa ia alirkan melalui ciuman ini.

Mereka terdiam seperti itu untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sasuke melumat pelan bibir mungil yang bersatu dengannya. Sakura sesekali membalas bahkan membuka celah pada mulutnya sehingga Sasuke dapat memasukinya. Air hujan yang mengalir dari kepala turun ke wajah bahkan sedikit yang masuk ke dalam mulut mereka.

Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya -ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura yang tertutupi beberapa helaian rambut merah mudanya yang sudah basah sempurna. Deru nafas mereka sedikit tersenggal dan saling bertemu. Sasuke maupun Sakura bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas mereka dengan jelas. Sasuke nampak sedikit membuka mulutnya masih sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan menjadi kekasihku?"

Bola mata _emerald_nya pun membulat besar namun tak lama sebab Sasuke langsung membingkai wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya dan membawa gadis itu kembali dalam hangat dan lembut ciumannya. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya bahkan bergerak di luar kendalinya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil membuat Sasuke turut tersenyum. Gadis itu ingin merasa lebih dekat lagi dengan pria yang tengah mengusap pipinya lembut sambil mengecupnya. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi, oleh sebab itu Sakura tidak mau kelewatan kesempatan. Ia memeluk Sasuke cukup erat -meremas kencang lambang Uchiha yang ada di punggung pria itu. Mendekap pria itu, mengesap harum khas pria itu dan membiarkan pria itu menjamah bibir mungilnya dan mulai memerah -ah, ia tidak peduli dengan itu.

Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Bagaimana kedepannya dengan Sasuke-_kun_, ia harus tetap percaya akan mendapat yang terbaik. _Kami-sama _masih punya banyak rencana indah untuk Sakura -menggantikan tangisan gadis itu dengan senyuman yang tak akan ada habisnya.

Asik dengan dunianya berdua, mereka tidak menyadari 5 mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang hm -tak bisa dikatakan jauh juga. (ingat, mata Kakashi hanya ada satu, yang satunya tertutup ikat kepala :P)

"_D-Dattebayo_! I-itu..hoaah!" pria berambut kuning itu menahan jeritan keluar dari mulutnya dengan susah payah. Ia berjejingkrakkan menahan perasaan yang membuncah-buncah dari dalam dirinya.

Pria berambut klimis yang satunya hanya menatap objek yang menjadi tontonan dengan serius. "Kalau begitu, apa itu ya yang namanya ciuman?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gurunya, "Kakashi, itu seperti yang ada dalam buku _Icha Icha Paradise _'kan?" tanya Sai memastikan.

Mereka bertiga -Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi hanya bisa menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat kedua temannya tengah terlihat bermesraan, menautkan bibir mereka, membiarkan tubuh mereka basah tersiram hujam sambil saling mendekap mesra.

Kakashi hanya diam tidak memberikan komentar padahal di dalam otaknya sekarang berterbangan berbagai pikiran dan dugaan-dugaan membuatnya sedikit merona.

"_Teme_! Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil memasang wajah dramatisnya -seperti biasa.

Dua manusia yang sedang dibicarakan ini saling menatap dan Sakura tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku bersedia," jawabnya. Sasuke pun langsung mendekap gadis itu yang kini menjadi miliknya. Ya, yang baru saja menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke menopang dagunya di atas kepala gadis itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan sudah betapa basahnya pakaian mereka saat ini. Hanya dengan bersentuhan seperti ini sudah bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya anak bungsu Uchiha itu merasakan hal seperti ini lagi dan ia tidak mau menyudahi kehangatan yang terus menerus mengalir bukan hanya ke dalam tubuhnya tapi jauh ke dalam hatinya. Kehangatan cinta dan kasih sayang yang sudah lama ia tak rasakan sejak keluarganya meninggalkannya.

"_TEME_! ADA APA INI!?" Naruto berteriak di hadapan rivalnya itu sambil menunjuk mereka berdua. "K-kalian! Ada apa ini!?"

Sasuke dan Sakura tentu tersentak. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran teman mereka sendiri?

Sai dan Kakashi turut menampakan diri mereka di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih bingung harus berkata apa.

"Setahuku, bukankah yang kalian tadi hanya boleh dilakukan pasangan kekasih?" tanya Sai polos. Ia masih saja terbayang-bayang dengan teori dari buku-buku yang ia baca.

"_A-ano_, i-itu.."

"Ke-kekasih!?" Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Berisik dan lebay seperti biasanya!

Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya namun membiarkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan Sasuke ia juga sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Ia sendiri masih shock dengan keadaan yang ada. Begitu tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke, Sakura," panggil Kakashi pelan. Ia memungut payung hitam milik Sasuke yang jatuh kemudian memberikannya kepada pemiliknya. "Kalian sadarlah sedikit dengan tempat." Kakashi mencoba mengingatkan dua murid kesayangannya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona sambil berdehem ria.

"Be-begini-" Sakura mulai berani membuka suara. "-aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ tadi hanya..kami hanya.. i-itu tadi kami baru saja-"

"-kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Sai memotong ucapan Sakura yang terputus-putus begitu saja. Seenaknya saja Sai berbicara dengan wajah polos -ah tidak! dengan senyuman yang membuat dahi Sakura berkedut saat ini.

"Sakura benarkah begitu? hem hem hem?" Naruto berlompat mengelilingi Sakura dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Sasuke gerah melihatnya. Ia menarik Sakura sedikit lebih rapat dengannya dan menatap Naruto penuh kekesalan. "Hn. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh."

Kakashi, Naruto dan Sai langsung merapat membentuk suatu barisan kemudian saling bertatapan, "EH!? _Souka!?_"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dirinya pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. _'Ugh! Kenapa mereka baru datang sekarang?' _gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto menyalami Sasuke dengan cengiran khasnya. "Hoi Kakashi-_sensei_! Hari ini bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan saja? Hiyaaa! Ramen Ichiraku sepuasnya untukku ya Sasuke!" Naruto berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia.

"Hey, mana bisa seperti itu?" Oke, emosi Sakura akhirnya terpancing.

Kakashi dan Sai memilih untuk berdiam berdiri tenang di bawah payung mereka masing-masing sambil 'menonton' drama _live _yang tersuguh di hadapan mereka dan Sasuke yang hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar gadisnya itu bertengkar dengan temannya yang super bodoh seperti biasanya.

Sasuke sudah menduga ini tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu. Selepas dari hari ini mungkin waktu-waktunya akan lebih menyusahkan.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Lagi lagi lagi lagi kembali dengan fic abal :D hahaha XD mumpung lagi liburan lah ya hehehe gapapa kan!?

Entah mengapa, karena Beautiful Summer agak gantung, aku pengen lanjutin mungkin dengan tema yang berbeda.. yaa sekalian ikutin WB Headcanon Challenge lagi hihi

Saku OOC, Sasu OOC, gapapa lah yaaa ahahaha #dibakar XD aku pengen sekali2 coba masukin team 7 yang ngegrecok gitu kayaknya lucu :P

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada, dari pengetikan, bahasa, atau cerita yang aneh ini ^^ Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk baca! :3

AH IYA! Aku punya fic lainnya yang dipublish hari ini judulnya Feeling, kalo berkenan dan gak kapok sih... ya bisa lah baca2 juga hihihi

Saran mungkin? Klik review please hihii


End file.
